Stormharts Fanfictions/ Secrets
, Leuk dat je op deze pagina kijkt. Veel plezier met lezen. samenvatting Distelpoot is een jonge DonderClan leerling. Alleen wordt ze alsmaar bespot, niet vertrouwt en vernederd. Ze heeft er genoeg van, maar dan wordt ze onschuldig verbannen. Ze vertrekt en ontdekt een manier om de prefecte wraak te nemen. Maar ze voelt toch niet de voldoening die ze verwacht had. Zal het haar lukken om haar woede onder ogen te nemen en een andere oplossing te vinden? proloog Binnenkort H1 Een lapjespoes zat stilletjes te praten met haar zussen. "Jullie mogen vast binnenkort krijger worden." Snorde ze zacht. "Dankjewel Zandpoot, je bent er vast ook klaar voor om een echte medicijnkat te zijn." Miauwde Nevelpoot vriendelijk. de derde poes bleef naar haar poten kijken. "Distelpoot? Is er iets?" Vroeg Zandpoot bezorgd. Nevelpoot trok met haar oren. "Ik weet het maar..." Stamelde ze. "Maar wat?! Moet ik weg gaan?!" Miauwde Distelpoot boos en liep het leerlinghol in. Een rossige poes met een golvende vacht keek haar met diep blauwe ogen aan. "Jij zult vast geen honger hebben? Volgens mij heb je al de helft van de prooihoop gestolen en opgevroten!" Grijnsde ze. "je weet dat dat niet waar is!, daag je me soms uit?!" Siste Distelpoot. de rossige poes begon haar uit te schelden. Woedend gooide Distelpoot zich op haar. Ze kraste een paar pijnlijke sneeën. Maar Bloempoot, de rossige poes vocht niet terug. Ze lachte en schreeuwde alsof ze pijn had. Valkster kwam geschrokken naar binnen rennen. "Wat is hier aan de hand!?" Bloempoot keek haar vader en leider met grote ogen aan. "Ik vroeg of Distelpoot wat wilde eten en toen viel ze me aan." Jammerde ze zachtjes. Valkster keek haar meelevend aan. "Distelpoot wat heb je daar op te zeggen?!, en geen smoesjes! Jij heb geen enkele kras en Bloempoot zit er vol mee!" riep Valkster. Distelpoot keek hem verbouwereerd aan. De leider trekte zijn eigen dochter voor! Alles wat Bloempoot zei, was heilig voor Valkster. Distelpoot wilde zich helemaal leeg schreeuwen, maar haar gevoel hield haar tegen. Hij blijft de leider en tegen hem moet je met respect praten. Dacht ze zuchtend. "Het spijt me." Loog ze. Bloempoot likte tevreden en stiekem grijnzend haar vacht. Valkster keek Distelpoot boos aan. "Je hebt weer is laten zien dat je er nog lang niet klaar voor bent om krijger te worden. Voor straf ga je de hele nacht de teken van de oudsten weg halen! En als ze er ook nog maar eentje hebben...!" Miauwde Valkster en draaide zich om om naar zijn hol te gaan en zich klaar te maken om te gaan slapen. Bloempoot ging ook liggen. En Distelpoot moest zich inhouden om de tevreden grijns niet van Bloempoots gezicht te krabben. Boos liep Distelpoot naar de oudsten en legde haar straf uit. "Als je ons maar niet in onze slaap gaat vermoorden." Zei Wolkvel. Blauwneus bromde instemmend. "Nu had iedereen een hekel aan haar" dacht Distelpoot treurig. "Ze wist niet waarom, maar sommige katten hadde haar nooit gemogen. Dat had ze altijd proberen te negeren. Maar de maat werd steeds voller, en het zou niet lang meer duren tot Distelpoot ging ontploffen van woede. Het allerergste vond ze nog wel dat het nu nog lang zou duren voordat ze krijger ging worden in tegenstelling tot Bloempoot. Ze wist zeker dat als het aan Valkster had gelegen, Bloempoot met 6 manen al krijger was geworden. "Wat doe je hier? Moet je niet slapen?" Vroeg Zandpoot die kwam aantrippelen. Distelpoot keek haar zusje aan en vertelde alles. Zandpoot duwde haar neus in Distelpoots vacht. "Het komt wel goed, blijf vertrouwen hebben." Murmelde ze. Distelpoot begon de vieze, vette teken van Wolkvel weg te halen en ze had niet eens Muizengal... h2 "Wakker worden!" Riep een stem. Distelpoot deed snel haar ogen open. Stormhart stond voor haar. "Wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg haar moeder bezorgt. "Vraag maar aan Valkster." murmelde Distelpoot kortaf en liep snel weg voor Stormhart nog iets kon zeggen. Valkster kwam aanlopen. "Zit je weer te niksen!?, ga maar kruiden zoeken!" Miauwde hij boos. "Maar?! Ik moet trainen!" Zei Distelpoot. "Ga maar, je moet je echt meer gaan inzetten! Muisvlek doet haar uiterste best, maar jij wil maar niet leren." Zei hij. Distelpoot liep naar het krijgershol. "Hoe kon hij nou zo oneerlijk zijn!, ze deed wel haar best en ze was honderd keer beter dan Bloempoot! Toen bedacht ze dat het ook door Muisvlek kwam. Die leek wel een hekel aan haar te hebben. Zuchtend besefte ze dat veel katten dat hadden. Stormhart kwam weer aan lopen. "Weet je zeker dat er niks is?" Vroeg ze. Distelpoot schudde haar hoofd. "Eerlijk zijn, ik merk het wel." "Er is echt niets." Stormhart knikte, en gaf Distelpoot een lik. "Maar als je het wilt zeggen, dan kun je het altijd doen." Zei ze en liep weer weg. Distelpoot zag dat Muisvlek naar haar keek. "Misschien kunnen we nu trainen?, als je mammie dat tenminste goed vind!" Snauwde Muisvlek. Distelpoots ogen werden spleetjes maar het lukte nog om normaal "ja, ik wil trainen" te zeggen. Ze rende snel achter Muisvlek aan. De pezige bruine poes was niet eens sneller dan Distelpoot. "Gaan we oefenen met vechten?" Stelde Distelpoot voor. Muisvleks ogen keken geïrriteerd en angstig. "Nee, we gaan zwemmen." Distelpoot kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. Ze wist dat ze een stuk sterker dan Muisvlek was en dat Muisvlek niet voor schud wilde staan en van een leerling te verliezen. Ze liepen verder naar de beek en Distelpoot waadde zich in het koele water. Gelukkig was het Nieuwblad en was het water al wat warmer. Het gaf Distelpoot een opgelucht gevoel toen ze met haar poten zwembewegingen begon te maken. Het lukte om haar woede een beetje te vergeten. Na een tijdje had Muisvlek er genoeg van. "kom je er nog uit waterrat!" miauwde ze. H3 Zandpoot tuurde naar de heldere sterren en genoot van de koele avondlucht. Het was op zo'n moment moeilijk te geloven dat er nog problemen waren. Ze maakte zich zorgen om haar zusje Distelpoot. Ze was die dag zo verdrietig en boos kijkend terug gekomen van de training. En dat te bedenken dat haar andere zusje Nevelpoot enthousiast het kamp binnen was komen springen. De clan was ook niet erg vriendelijk tegen Distelpoot. Ze besloot om maar te gaan slapen en morgen verder te denken. Distelpoot werd wakker en strekte zich uit. Ze zag Roodpoot bewonderend naar Bloempoots vacht kijken. "Wat heb je toch een prachtige vacht Bloempoot, de mooiste van alle clans!" Zei Roodpoot. Bloempoot likte verwaand haar voorpoot. "Bedankt, als je geluk hebt zal jouw vacht misschien ooit half zo mooi als de mijne worden." Miauwde Bloempoot. Distelpoot Rolde met haar ogen. Bloempoot keek Distelpoot aan. "Oh, Distelpoot. Ik heb een doorn in mijn voetzool en ik moest kruiden voor Zandpoot en Leliestaart halen. Zou jij dat willen doen, ze groeien in de modderpoel. Distelpoot knikte. "Ze deed voor Zandpoot en lelistaart niet voor Bloempoot. Ze sprong snel het kamp uit en rende naar de modderpoel. Pas toen ze er was merkte ze dat Roodpoot en Meespoot haar gevolgd waren. "Kijk daar staan ze" miauwde Meespoot. "Ja, ,aak je maar geen zorgen, de modder is opgedroogd tijdens Nieuwblad. Distelpoot ging op de modder lopen en wilde een bosje kruiden pakken. Net toen zakte de grond onder haar weg en viel ze in de vieze modder. Meespoot en Roodpoot zakten inelkaar van het lachen. Distelpoot klom boos uit de modder en snelde zich naar het kamp. Ze wilde naar het leerlinghol gaan om zich stiekem te wassen, maar iedereen zat verzameld onder de grote rots. Bloempoot gierde in zich zelf van de pret toen Distelpoot verward en vies kwam aanlopen. "En waar kom jij vandaan!" Miauwde Valkster. "Heb je lekker gezwommen?" Vroeg Bloempoot. Distelpoot ontplofte. Woedend sloeg ze haar klauwen in Bloempoots vacht. Die krijste dit keer echt van de pijn. "Hoe durf je Bloemstreep aan te vallen!" Krijste Valkster en sprong de rots af. "Bloemstreep? Dacht Distelpoot. Toen snapte ze het. Bloempoot had net haar ceremonie gekregen en nu was ze krijger!" Nog bozer bewerkte ze de rosse poes met haar klauwen. Valkster trok haar van Bloempoot af. Distelpoot wilde hem een haal met haar klauwen geven, maar haar respect voor een "leider" hield haar tegen. Ze rende weg het leerlinghol in. Het mos dempte het geluid dat van buiten kwam. Ze waste zorgvuldig haar vacht. Alle sporen van vernedering moesten gewist worden. Toen Distelpoot eindelijk alle modder had weggehaald stond ze op. Iedereen was weer aan het werk Rn niemand leek op haar te letten. Toen zag ze Valkster. Zijn amberen ogen staarden haar boos aan. "Kom jij maar mee naar mijn hol." Siste hij. Distelpoot liep hem met hangende schouders achterna. "Wat hangende schouders?!" Dacht ze. "Ik zal laten zien, dat ik hoger sta dan Bloempoot!" Die naam liet haar maag draaien. Oh, als ze dat stuk vossenstront nog een meer in haar klauwen zou krijgen...! Ze liep Valksters hol binnen. De kater ging zitten en zwiepte woest met zijn staart. "Hoe kon je!, mijn dochter verwonden! En geen enkel greintje spijt!" Distelpoot keek naar haar poten. "Ze heeft anders alleen maar een paar sneeën." Maar dat zei ze niet hardop. Valkster ging door. "Je zult elke dag naast je training, extra moeten jagen, kruiden verzamelen en het kamp versterken." Distelpoot viel bijna om. "Wat?!" "En nu, verdwijn uit mijn ogen!, ga jagen! Of... Doe iets nuttigs!" Snauwde Valkster. Distelpoot snelde zich weg en ging het woud in. Het kon haar niets schelen. Waar ze naar toe ging. Als ze maar even weg van het kamp kon zijn. Een speciale geur drong zich in haar neus. "Kattenkruid!" Een beetje opgevrolijkt liep ze naar het groene bosje. Even verstrakte haar gezicht. Dit was een tweebeentuin. Ze Rolde door het kattenkruid tot ze gemiauw hoorde. Ze draaide zich om. Een kleine lapjespoes van haar leeftijd keek haar lachend aan. De halsband die aan de nek van de lapjeskat hing glinsterde in de zon. "Ulgh, je bent een Poesiepoes!" Walgde Distelpoot. De Poesiepoes keek haar geschrokken aan. "Ik ben Luna. Wat is een Poesiepoes?" Ditelpoot probeerde de stank te vergeten. "Laat maar, sorry" Luna keek haar onderzoekend aan. "Ben jij zo'n kat uit het woud?, ik heb veel over jullie gehoord." Opeens vertelde Distelpoot alles over de clans aan de poes. De woorden leken uit haar mond te stromen. De tijd tikte door en voor dat iemand er besef in had begon de lucht roze en oranje te worden en ging de zon onder. Een tweebeen schreeuwde iets. Van schrik sprong Distelpoot omhoog. "Rustig, dat is mijn baas alleen maar" grinnikte Luna. "Ik moet gaan, het word laat" Distelpoot knikte en miauwde afscheid. Ze stapte het vertrouwde woud weer in en daraafde teruggaat het kamp. Het duurde lang voordat ze terug was. Het leek alsof haar poten gevuld met stenen waren. de braamtunnel werd zichtbaar en een paar katten staarden haar aan toen ze het kamp binnen liep. Zandpoot kwam op haar af rennen. Distelpoot wist niet hoe ze moest reageren toen Haar zus haar duizenden likken gaf. "Waar was je?, we waren bezorgt." Miauwde Zandpoot. Distelpoot staarde naar het niets. "Ik moest mijn straf uitvoeren, ik moet nu elke dag Jagen, en dat soort klusjes." Zandpoot ogen werden groot. "Maar je hebt het al zwaar genoeg met alleen je training!" Distelpoot wilde er niet op in gaan, ze zette een stapje naar achter en verdween snel het leerlinghol in. Om te ontkomen aan de bezorgde blik van Zandpoot. H4 Distelpoot voelde een keiharde duw. slaperig opeens ze haar ogen. Valkster stond dreigend tegenover haar met aan zijn flank Muisvlek en Bloempoot. Distelpoot werd gebombardeerd met scheldwoorden. Valkster siste. "Nu, gaat het echt te ver!, ik hoorde dat je met een Poesiepoes hebt staan praten!!!." "Wat?!, Distelpoots mond werd droog. "Hoe wist hij dat?" Toen vingen haar ogen de proestende Bloemstreep op. "Dit is niet eerlijk!, ik wordt altijd onrechtvaardig behandeld!, ik pik het niet meer!" Gilde Distelpoot. "Nu heb je alles verpest. Iedereen gaf je een kans maar jij!... Klaar... Je bent verbannen!" Brulde Valkster. dit had niemand zien aankomen. Zelfs Muisvlek keek verbaast. "Dan hoef ik ook niet meer bij de DonderClan te horen!!!!" Distelpoot rende het kamp uit. "Weg!, weg van de DonderClan, weg van Valkster en weg van..." Ze verstomde. En weg van haar familie. "Wat zouden haar ouders en Zandpoot wel denken!" Ze probeerde haar gedachtes weg te schudden. Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions